


Coffee

by mochiitan



Series: The Good Friend Series [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, おそ松さん | Osomatsu-san (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiitan/pseuds/mochiitan
Summary: A Gift for a Very Good Friend :')





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :')

The smell of coffee drifted from the small coffee shop, inviting in people seeking shelter from the cold winter winds.  Opening the door, the comfort of a warm and nearly empty shop greeted Buddy. She began to look around for the person who invited her out. There were a few lone customers, but none seemed familiar to her. She reached for her phone in her coat pocket, but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“There you are! Over here!”

She looked up to see Shiro waving at her from a table near the back of the shop. She walked over to his table eagerly.

“It’s so good to see you again! I’m glad you could make it despite the cold weather!” Shiro said, watching her take a seat, “You must be freezing.”

She nodded, sticking her hands in her pockets to try to warm them, “Winter is the worst, I don’t know how anyone can live like this!”

“Hey, bring your hands out again. I’ve got an idea,” Shiro said.

“Uh, ok?” She said, bringing her hands out of her pockets.

Shiro placed his hands in hers and interlocked their fingers.

“Geez! Your hands really are cold!!”

Surprised, Buddy couldn’t even say a word. Shiro was holding her hand. She was so happy she felt like she could die blissfully in that moment. Shiro was staring at her red face, chuckling softly.

“Hey, are you still in there?” Shiro asked, placing their interlocked hands on the table.

She met eyes with him and nodded, coming back from whatever thoughts that went through her head. Shiro smiled at her, and she smiled back.

They gave off a very sweet and romantic aura that floated through the shop. It was soothing for nearly all in the shop. There was one who could not stand it. As he stood in the hallway where the bathrooms were located, Karamatsu watched wistfully at Buddy was holding hand with Shiro.

“My dear Karamatsu Girl…It seems there is another better suited to take your heart!” He said through tears.

He removed his sunglasses, and wiped his tears away.

Opening his Karamatsu Eyes, he screamed “WILL THIS LONELY MAN TRULY FIND LOVE?!?”

He tried to put his sunglasses back on, but it was too late. The Karamatsu Eyes have begun to grow. They were hungry. They wished to devour. They grew larger and larger, devouring the couple who were blissfully unaware they were being consumed. They devoured the shop. They devoured wherever this shop was. They devoured the entire Earth. They devoured the universe. There was nothing left yet again. Nothing but the

**_ KARAMATSU EYES _ **

**Author's Note:**

> vore me father
> 
>  
> 
> i had to add osomatsu san bc the karamatsu eyes make a return  
> i am  
> so  
> sorry


End file.
